honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - LA Noire
LA Noire is the 177th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the neo-noir action-adventure video game L.A. Noire. It was published on December 5, 2017. LA Noire was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - LA Noire on YouTube "From the developers that brought you the franchise about stealing cars, rampant homicide, and killing hookers, brings you the game about the poor schmuck who has to solve all of those crimes. It's L.A. Noire!"'' '''~ Honest Game Trailers - LA Noire Script From the developers of the popular franchise about stealing cars, rampant homicide, and killing hookers, comes a series that boldly takes a step in a new direction by asking the question: "What if those crimes had any sort of consequences whatsoever?" L.A. Noire Stride into the bustling metropolis of 1940s LA, and become the sword that cuts through injustice in a cold and uncaring city. As you live out your fantasy of gunning down scumbags and solving old-timey murders in under an hour -- by yelling at strangers, obeying traffic laws, and picking up a ton of trash. I don't think this is what they meant by cleaning up the streets. DETECTIVE PRO TREVOR AGONIST: Probably nothing. Tip the fedora of Cole Phelps, a straight-and-narrow war hero who left his job at Mad Men to become a cop. And watch as he climbs from promising beat cop to super star detective by solving a series of progressively gruesome crimes. In a porno version of a detective story where they left in all the drives to and from the police station. Okay, we get it guys: you make open-world games! You don't need to make me sit in virtual L.A. traffic to prove it. Discover the unique adventure gameplay of L.A. Noire. Where Rockstar tosses out their "shoot first and ask questions later" formula for actually asking a ton of questions. As you search crime scenes for evidence by rubbing yourself against everything until you hear a chime. CHIME Then grill your witness and ferret out the truth from the lies by having Cole scream at grieving widows like a lunatic -- until they demand you present evidence, because that's something people definitely do when they talk to cops you have any proof?". ''And you end up playing 'Phoenix Wright' with your massive pile of clues -- intil you screw up and get it wrong, and your OCD forces you to start the case from scratch. Or just spend your Who-Wants-to-Be-a-Millionaire-ass lifelines to bail yourself out, in a gameplay system that would be absolute garbage if it didn't have acting and facial animations that put most 2017 games to shame. I'm looking at you, 'Andromeda. Police the streets of Rockstar's 1940's L.A.. a faithful recreation of the city, from landmarks to terrible driving. Where you'll discover collectables, chase perps, and blast your way through shootouts. In tepid action gameplay that doesn't hold a candle to the game's gooey adventure core That just makes you want to devolve back to your ''GTA'' roots, and drive around like a lunatic, murdering indiscriminately -- until you realize they dock your paycheck for all that sh*t. No! I need that money for jazz clubs! So polish that badge, whip out the long arm of the law, and get ready to relive a flawed classic with a slight update, because there's nothing gamers love more than buying games they already own. Starring: Police Academy; Pole Position; Smirks McGee; Full of Blarney; Whiskey Pete; Beverly Hills Cop; I Also Did The Narration; Splosion Man; Kelso Grammer; Greta Garbo; Goodfella; Extreme part Much?; and Doctor Turtleneck. for ''LA Noire ''was 'Grandpa Theft Auto.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Grandpa Theft Auto'' Did you know you can set the game to colorless for that authentic film noir feel? Yay, now I could be wrong in black and white! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - LA Noire''' has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Watch This Fun LA NOIRE Honest Game Trailer '''- Game N Gadgets article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Neo-noir games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Team Bondi